videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digidestined Racing
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai PocketTurbo) |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Chaos Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Kart Racing |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = K-A for Kids To Adults |media = }} Digidestined Racing is a kart racing video game featuring the 8 main DigiDestined characters from Digimon Adventure 01 developed by Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Chaos and PocketTurbo. The game is a hack of "Sonic Drift 2" on the Sega Game Gear, adding an 8th playable character (and because of this, the character selection screen is changed to fit all 8 playable characters), most of the stages names and designs are changed from Sonic themed courses to Digimon themed courses, and the Final GP is removed entirely. Most of the music remains the same except for the Sonic music are replaced by music from the japanese version of Digimon. Gameplay Players race around a series of tracks in either single races, collecting D Symbols (which the D stands for Digimon) and using power-ups to obtain First Place. Each playable character has different positive and negative attributes, and can utilize a Special Ability at the cost of two D Symbol. The directional pad steers Up uses D Symbol for a burst of speed, and the two buttons are used for acceleration and braking. D Symbol are lost during collisions. The Item boxes also are not used automatically upon being touched. Instead, an icon appears on the top of the screen and Up on the directional pad must be pressed to use the item. Only one item can be held at a time. However, the Star and Reverse balls are triggered upon impact and cannot be saved. The game features additional modes of play and game difficulty. There's an enhanced option however, the choice of having obstacles or not. To win the three different Digi GPs (grey, green and red digivices). Each Digi GP has six different tracks. Three Digivices are awarded for winning races. Playable Characters Power-Ups *D Symbols: Collecting two D Symbols (or three in the case of Matt) allows the player to use their special attack. *Spring: These all launch the player up into the air, increasing the speed. *Star: The screen whites for everyone. *Reverse ball: Steering is reversed. *Red Monitor (speed): Makes the player dash down the track with a momentary burst of speed. *Blue Monitor (invincibility): Makes the player invincible for a short period of time. The BGM during invincibility is based on the japanese Digimon Adventure theme. *Yellow Monitor (spring): Same as Spring. *Black Monitor (mine): Slings a mine to the track and has the same effect as a collision. Courses Grey Digi GP *File Island 1 *Spiral Top 1 *Dark Valley 1 *Casino Park *Desert Road 1 *Iron Ruin Green Digi GP *Desert Road 2 *Rainy Valley *Snow Island *Spiral Top 2 *Death Tunnel *File Island 2 Red Digi GP *Dark Valley 2 *Quake Cave *Balloon Panic *Digi Ocean *Milky Way *Death Planet Box Art Digidestined Racing Box Art 1.png|Bandai Chaos version Digidestined Racing Box Art 2.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Racing Games Category:Games Category:Video Games